Watch Guard
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Rika and Cody like each other, but they're having trouble telling each other. One night, they get a moment alone. Ruori.


Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to… *shrugs*… not me. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N – My buddy Light Gamer and I just cackled over the best couple possible. Now I've decided to sit down and write it. Besides, I've got some time. So this is a Ruori (Ruki/Iori). Enjoy.  
  
Shout outs to Dreamer4, Dark Gamer, EeyoreP, SaturnsChild, EvilTenchi, Galassos Gal 124, Takari's Baybee (sorry, about the continuous FaoH thing), AlexPG13, shadow2k, Immia, PhoniexChild, TogetherAgain, Wolfie, sweetchick08097, AAUK, and Arylwren. Dedication to Light Gamer for helping to come up with the couple.  
  
1 Watch Guard  
  
By: Hopeful Writer  
  
His eyes were so green they could put the grass to shame. That was how a simple story like this began. She liked his eyes. The first time his emerald eyes met her violet ones, she'd fallen in love. It seemed so foreign to her. She'd had her share of crushes in her young life, but never once had she believed it might be something more. It was then that she saw the gentle, caring boy beneath his fears and wisdom. But she knew someone as nice and sweet as him would never, could never like someone as mean and cold as her.  
  
He was different. He had fallen in love with her aggressiveness first, her violent tendencies before ever even looking at her in the eyes. She was so easy to read, almost like a simple book, but he liked that about her. She could not hide her pain from him, though he never said anything, even to her. He was happy as an observer. He longed for more, to admit his feelings to her, but he could deal with just watching. He knew there was no way someone as strong and brave as her would ever like a coward like him.  
  
The Digital World was a cold and mysterious place to Rika, whereas Cody was at home there. He seemed to get along with everything there, and even the enemies did not attack him. Rika liked to lie awake at night and watch him sleep. He was so at peace, without having to worry about danger, knowing someone was keeping watch.  
  
Cody watched Rika when she slept too. He noticed her restless movements and felt the almost unbearable urge to go to her and comfort her. She never slept well, and Cody would have bet his left arm that that was part of her attitude problem. And if not, well, he always had the right arm.  
  
There was chemistry; it was obvious. Only two things stood in their way: each other. It seemed that, to Rika, no matter how much she worked up her nerve, it was never high enough to tell Cody how she felt. He was so much younger than her, but that didn't bother her. She was terrified of rejection. She'd felt the pain before, but it had come from her mother. After a terrible act like that, she should be able to take anything, right? That was the lie she told herself to work up her confidence, but it always was squashed back down when some part of her reminded her that she cried herself to sleep every night because of her mother.  
  
Cody knew he was a coward. He, too, was afraid that she might reject him. But he was more afraid of looking stupid in front of her. Because how could he live if she hated him? Or worse, refused to believe he existed.  
  
There was one boy who knew of all their troubles. Kenta was the only person who watched the two, the only one who had picked up the subtle hints and brave actions that Rika and Cody threw at each other. He laughed at their vain attempts to hide it, then again at his fellow digidestined, who could not figure it out. He tried to help, giving them rare moments alone, or trading his shift with Rika so Cody would wake her up and they might have a minute to talk. Rika knew that Kenta knew; she was okay with it. Actually, she frequently begged his help, though he was really unable to do anything.  
  
One night, when all were asleep, Cody was keeping watch, throwing stones lazily in the river near their sleeping area. He was watching the camp out of the corner of his eye when he saw a figure rise up and leave the campsite. He didn't follow for he had an obligation to his other friends to watch for enemies.  
  
All was silent for a while, except the occasional plop of a stone in the water. Then Cody felt a presence behind him. He was not scared, however, rather comforted by this warm feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. He turned around slowly to see Rika standing there, a nervous look on her ceramic face.  
  
"Hi," she whispered. "I thought you might like some company." She sat beside him.  
  
Cody smiled over the river, using the darkness of the night to cover the goofy grin. "Thanks."  
  
They didn't speak again for a long time. Cody had stopped throwing stones now, but he was tossing one back and forth in his hands. Rika was playing with the grass, thinking about how much it looked like Cody's eyes. Finally she felt the time was right. "Cody, can I talk to you?"  
  
He looked up, startled. "Uh, sure. What's up?"  
  
She was obviously very nervous. She kept licking her lips and her eyes darted all around. "Well, I just wanted to say that I, uh, I've been thinking for a while and I, um, I think I like you. As more than a friend."  
  
His eyes, which had been small and scrutinizing, shot open until she could clearly see the emerald gleam. She turned to run, but he put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Wait, Rika. I like you too."  
  
She froze and turned slowly. "Do you, do you mean that?"  
  
"Yes. I never lie."  
  
Rika tried to work up the nerve to kiss him, but she couldn't. That would be for later. Cody kissed her cheek, the bravest act he could pull off, looked at his watch, and smiled. "You're turn."  
  
He left her gaping behind him, a small smile on his lips.  
  
A/N – That's all! I hope you enjoyed. It's my best bored story yet. The Kenta thing was kind of useless, but I love the little guy. Well, I thought this couple was cute. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, you know the drill. And thanks for reading this. 


End file.
